Venganza
by darkhellsoul
Summary: Cuatro chicos son abusados física y psicologicamente en sus aldeas de origen, pronto se darán cuenta que su destino no es en su patria, sino que su destino es cobrar su justa retribución.
1. Chapter 1

La venganza.

Capitulo 1 Prologo.

Era un el día que celebraban la victoria de su más grande héroe en una aldea escondida en un bosque casi impenetrable, todo era un ambiente festivo, incluso habían preparado un festival, sin embargo para un niño de seis años era el peor día del año y no es que los otros días fueran mejores, sino que ese día era su cumpleaños y el día en que casi todo el pueblo lo usaban como el momento culmine de su fiesta, era el día de la caza del monstruo, el niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules solo quería una cosa que lo dejaran vivir en paz, ese día el chico se ocultaría en las alcantarillas para evitar que lo lastimaran como el año anterior.

En tanto en una aldea en medio del desierto, un muchacho de seis años pelirrojo estaba sentado solo en un columpio, nadie se acercaba al chico ni siquiera su propia familia, siempre estaba solo y los aldeanos no se preocupaban si eran escuchados o no, simplemente lo llamaban monstruo.

Mientras en otra aldea una chica de seis años rubia con una coleta y ojos oscuros era maltratada por los aldeanos, le lanzaban piedras y otras cosas, la chica por cada piedra que esquivaba recibía otras cinco a cambio, siempre era lo mismo para ella, no podía salir sin escolta porque la maltrataban sin cesar.

En algún lugar de un bosque en otra aldea una chica de pelo verde escapaba de unos sujetos que querían lastimarla simplemente por vivir, por el simple hecho de respirar, ella como los otros tres también sufría de una inconmensurable soledad, nada ni nadie parecía hacerla sonreír ya que ella al igual que los otros tres no sabía qué era eso.

Los cuatro chicos tenían algunas cosas en común la primera los cuatro tenían seis años, los cuatro solamente conocían la soledad y la tristeza, los cuatro eran odiados por algo que no pidieron, los cuatro comenzaron a crear su propia oscuridad y finalmente los cuatro sin saberlo estaban destinados a cumplir sus deseos más profundos, sus anhelos y sus sueños y sin saberlo el destino los había elegido, los había elegido para llevar a cabo una misión, la misión más sorprendente e impensada por nadie.

Pronto el continente elemental sabría de lo que eran capaces esos cuatro proscritos, esos cuatro chicos abandonados y despreciados, el continente elemental aprendería a temer el nombre de los cuatro, el continente elemental estaba condenado para siempre, en el futuro esos cuatro nombres serian repetidos como fuente de miedo y desesperación, esos nombres plagarían de pesadillas a sus enemigos, sus nombres convocarían el miedo, y a su paso nada volvería a crecer, algunos los llamarían los Shinigami, otros los llamarían los azotes de Kami-sama, otros los llamarían las manos del demonio. Y unos pocos los llamarían por sus nombres, sus verdaderos nombres.

Esta es la historia de los cuatro chicos que decidieron hacer realidad sus deseos, esta es la historia de los cuatro chicos que estaban destinados a ser una leyenda, una pesadilla para sus enemigos, y para unos pocos escogidos sus amigos.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto

Bueno chicas y chicos aqui esta el capitulo numero dos espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 2 Naruto.

Un pobre muchacho caminaba por las calles de una aldea llamada Konoha, la aldea era una de las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas, a pesar de ser solo un niño de seis años sufría a diario el maltrato tanto físico como sicológico de toda la aldea, la razón era conocida por todos, pero nadie tenía el valor de decirle al niño, se puede decir que el chico era el único que no sabía porque lo odiaban.

Todo había comenzado la noche que él nació hace ya casi seis años, sus padres quienes eran respetados y queridos en la aldea, dieron sus vidas para detener a una criatura poderosa y maligna, esta criatura era conocida como el Kyubi, este ser de tamaño monstruoso y forma de zorro ataco la noche que el niño estaba naciendo, sus padres detuvieron al monstruo sellándolo en su hijo recién nacido antes de morir, desgraciadamente producto de la batalla y el sellado ambos murieron, dejando a su hijo desamparado, antes de morir le pidieron al anterior Hokage solo dos favores, el primero era que su hijo se llamara Naruto y el segundo era que la aldea viera a su hijo como un héroe dado que evitaba que el Kyubi atacara de nuevo.

Lamentablemente solo el primer deseo de los padres se hizo realidad, ya que al niño le dieron el nombre de Naruto, en cuanto al segundo deseo como una hoja de otoño se lo llevo el viento, la gente comenzó a ver al niño como la reencarnación del monstruo, y no como lo que era un ser humano.

Era el día del cumpleaños número seis del chico, el caminaba por la aldea era mediodía aun tenía una hora antes de esconderse hasta el día siguiente, el Hokage estaba casualmente ese día fuera de la aldea ya que tenia algunos problemas urgentes que arreglar en la capital del país del fuego y no regresaría hasta dentro de dos semanas.

El chico decidió que era mejor que comprara algo para comer y luego ir a esconderse.

-Buenas tarde señor-comenzó a decir amable el chico en un puesto de verduras-¿Cuánto cuestan las manzanas?

-Las manzanas cuestan-en ese momento el vendedor dejo el tono amable que había usado y lo cambio por uno despectivo-lárgate de aquí mocoso, ya no me quedan manzanas.

-Pero si ahí tiene muchas-dijo el chico.

-Te dije que te largaras monstruo-dijo el sujeto empujando al chico al suelo-yo no le vendo a malditos monstruos, lárgate.

Rápidamente varias personas se agruparon.

-¡Lárgate maldito bastardo!-dijo un sujeto al niño.

-¡No contamines las verduras con tu aliento monstruo!-grito una mujer.

-¡Deberías morirte!-dijo otra mujer.

-¿Por qué me odian yo no les he hecho nada?-dijo el niño al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Lárgate!-gritaron varios antes de empezar a lanzarle piedras.

Al niño no le quedo más que huir, sin embargo, lo comenzaron a perseguir y lanzarle piedras después de unos diez minutos de persecución el chico logro eludir a sus perseguidores. El chico había logrado llegar a los límites del bosque que rodeaba a la aldea.

-¿Por qué me odian?-decía el chico una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas cubrían su rostro.

-¿Que les hice para que me odien?-se preguntaba el chico.

-¿Sera por mis padres?-esta pregunta salió porque se acordó de una chica que trataban casi igual que a él, porque su maestro fue un traidor.

-Quizás no merezca estar vivo, quizás soy un monstruo que mato a sus propios padres y por eso me odian-dijo el chico al viento.

El chico se quedo pensando en esas y en muchas preguntas más, que no se dio cuenta que ya casi anochecía. Al darse cuenta decidió irse al escondite que tenía planeado usar. Rápidamente comenzó a cruzar la aldea sin darse vuelta, y evitando a la gente, casi iba corriendo.

Lamentablemente la suerte se le había acabado al chico y cuando estaba a unas calles de su escondite, en la salida de un bar un sujeto lo reconoció y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Aquí está el monstruo! ¡Aquí está el monstruo!-el sujeto grito a los cuatro vientos.

El chico se giro aterrado, los gritos del sujeto habían convocado a lo menos una docena de personas, ya sean ninjas y civiles quienes rápidamente se aprontaron para la cacería del monstruo.

El chico comenzó a correr por su vida, la gente comenzó a aumentar los pocos que eran al principio aumentaron a un ritmo alarmante, si al principio eran al menos una docena de personas, ahora fácilmente llegaban a las cincuenta y seguían aumentando.

-¡Hoy vengaremos al Yondaime!-gritaban algunos.

-¡Hoy terminaremos lo que comenzó Minato sama!-decían otros.

El chico de pronto se estaba quedando sin aire, y las fuerzas se le agotaban.

-"Voy a morir"-pensaba una y otra vez el chico.

De pronto el día había muerto y la oscura noche señoreaba Konoha y los corazones de la gente, la luna aun no salía, el chico finalmente estaba rodeado y arrinconado en un apestoso callejón.

-Se acabo tu suerte maldito monstruo-dijo un hombre de pelo blanco y enmascarado.

-Hoy al fin podre vengar a mis padres-dijo un hombre con una cicatriz en la nariz.

-Hoy al fin Minato-sama descansara en paz-dijo una mujer de ojos rojos.

-Yo no les he hecho nada, ¿Por qué me odian?-dijo suplicante el chico.

-Por ser un maldito monstruo-dijeron varios.

Ese fue el fin de toda conversación, el grupo se arremolino en torno al chico, todos querían darle un golpe, una patada, escupirle el rostro, tirar de su pelo, ver sangran al chico, la gente ataco al pobre niño como un grupo de tiburones hambrientos, sedientos de sangre, querían destrozarlo físicamente.

El niño sentía cada golpe, cada patada, cada escupitajo, cada lugar donde un hilo de sangre escapaba, después de cinco aterradores minutos el chico comenzó a no sentir nada.

-"Voy a morir pronto, pronto dejare de sufrir"-se decía en la mente el chico.

Los golpes aumentaron más y más en su brutalidad. Sin embargo, el chico ya no sentía nada, no obstante en ese momento surgió el instinto más fuerte, su deseo de vivir.

-"No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir"-se decía Naruto sin cesar.

-"¿No quieres morir?"-pregunto una voz en la mente del chico.

-"No, no quiero morir"-respondió el chico.

-"¿Quieres vivir?"-pregunto la voz.

-"Si, si, si quiero vivir."

-"Entonces te ayudare"-respondió la voz.

-"Si te lo ruego ayúdame"-dijo desesperado el niño.

-"Que así sea"-dijo la voz

La gente seguía golpeando al niño con brutalidad, a la distancia se acercaba veloz un ninja enmascarado, maldiciendo a toda la gente estúpida de la aldea. De pronto la gente que golpeaba al chico se detuvo, cuando alguien que iba a golpear la cabeza del chico con un palo fue detenido por una especie de mano de color rojo que salía del niño, pero eso fue solo el comienzo, de repente el niño comenzó a rodearse de una tenue capa da color rojo, los ninjas que acompañaban a la multitud comenzaron a lanzar shuriken y kunai, los cuales herían al niño, pero la herida se cerraba rápidamente, también las heridas que le habían provocado antes los aldeanos y ninjas se curaron casi en el acto, era algo que estaba dejando atónitos a todos, de pronto la capa fue haciéndose mas y mas gruesa y ahora el chico empezaba a tomar forma de un animal, la gente comenzó a retroceder, los civiles comenzaron a huir, solo los más valientes y los ninjas estaban viendo con asombro que la figura de color rojo se ponía en cuatro patas y del final de la espalda comenzaron a surgir cuatro cosas como colas, de pronto el niño dio un grito antinatural.

El ninja que venía a toda velocidad a unas calles del sitio del suceso sintió el poder que emanaba del chico.

-Por favor que solo sea una cola dos cuando mucho-dijo el tipo

Pero el numero de colas de repente aumento a seis, los que quedaban estaban aterrados de pronto la figura hablo.

-¡Apártense basuras!-dijo con voz aterradora, la figura que antes era Naruto.

Nadie se movió ya que el miedo los paralizo.

La figura que ahora a todas las claras era un zorro se abalanzo a la multitud y comenzó a destrozar a la muchedumbre, usando sus manos que ahora eran garras comenzó a cercenar, brazos y piernas, las cabezas comenzaron a volar en todas direcciones, la sangre comenzó a fluir a chorros de los cuerpos mutilados, algunos ninjas alcanzaron a poner algo de distancia y lanzaron unos kunai con papeles explosivos, pero nada parecía detener al chico, de pronto el chico comenzó a formar una especie de bola de color azul y negro, luego ante el asombro de todos se trago la bola, de pronto volvió a abrir la boca y lanzo un rayo de energía que fue en línea recta destruyendo personas y edificios a su paso, la criatura camino por el sendero de destrucción que había creado a paso rápido.

El ninja que venía a detener la golpiza vio horrorizado como el chico había destrozado literalmente a todos sus atacantes, y dejado a varios ninjas reconocidos muy mal heridos, pero cuando vio lo que hizo el chico para abrirse camino, quedo aterrado y cayó de rodillas en la cima del edificio donde estaba.

-¿Qué hicieron idiotas?-dijo el tipo antes de ponerse a llorar amargamente.

Naruto en tanto en su forma de zorro se alejo de la zona y llego a las puertas de la aldea que estaban cerradas de un poderoso salto el muro que rodeaba la aldea y se perdió en los bosques que rodeaban Konoha con destino desconocido. La luna que comenzaba a salir fue testigo mudo de cómo el chico huía de la aldea que alguna vez llamo hogar y por la cual sus padres murieron, aunque él no lo supiera. El destino de Naruto ya nunca más estaría en Konoha. Finalmente las ruedas de la venganza y el destino iniciaron su marcha.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3 Yugito

Bueno chicas y chicos aqui esta el capitulo numero tres espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 3 Yugito.

La aldea de Kumogakure era un lugar totalmente diferente a Konoha, en especial porque que casi no habían arboles, eran gobernados por el Raikage, dentro de sus limites existían dos personas que eran especiales, sin embargo, a la vez eran totalmente distintas mientras una era admirada y sobre todo respetada, la otra era odiada, como la mismísima peste. Lo mas trágico o tal vez irónico era que las dos personas la amada, respetada y admirada era un hombre adulto, mientras la persona odiada era una niña rubia de seis años, que ni siquiera sabía el motivo de por qué la odiaban ya que la gente ocultaba su odio por miedo al Raikage.

Solo era la protección del Raikage y de la otra persona evitaba que la gente del lugar la asesinara y golpeara a sangre fría.

Sin embargo un día por cosas, o mejor dicho por capricho del destino las dos únicas personas que protegían a la niña tuvieron que ausentarse de la aldea.

La gente despidió a su Raikage felices, sin embargo eran felices no porque el viaje del Raikage podría traer beneficios para la aldea, eran felices de que al fin podrían acabar con la niña, el día paso con una gran calma, como la calma que precede a la tormenta, y esta seria una tormenta que Kumogakure nunca olvidaría en el corto plazo.

Finalmente la noche cayo con su negro manto, la niña sin saber lo que le esperaba caminaba tranquila en su inocencia por el mercado de la aldea, de pronto la calma se acabo y ala niña la golpeo una manzana en la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la niña.

-¡Lárgate monstruo!-grito un hombre desde un puesto de verdura.

-No te queremos en nuestra aldea-dijeron varios.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?-dijo aun mas confundida la niña.

-¡Lárgate! ¡No te queremos en Kumo!-gritaron varios.

De pronto comenzaron a lanzarle a la niña frutas y algunas piedras, de pronto las frutas fueron menos y las piedras aumentaron, aterrada la niña salió corriendo del lugar, los aldeanos no iban a dejar pasar su oportunidad y la persiguieron como una jauría de lobos hambrientos, la niña corría con todas sus fuerzas, la muchedumbre se dividió en grupos para cazar a la niña.

-¡ ¿Por qué?! ¡ ¿Qué les hice?!-decía con lagrimas en los ojos la niña.

La niña siguió corriendo por su vida de pronto entro a un oscuro callejón y se oculto tras un contenedor de basura.

-Por favor que aparezca Raikage-sama o Bee-sama-sollozaba la niña.

De pronto un grupo de cuatro hombres localizo a la niña, uno de los sujetos un Jounin de la aldea, el tipo era mal encarado y al ver que la pobre niña no tenia escapatoria se lamio los labios.

-¿Qué dicen chicos? Nos divertimos con la pequeña puta antes de matarla-dijo el tipo con un tono lujurioso.

-No es mala idea, así gritara como la puta que es-dijo otro tipo.

La niña al ver el aspecto de los sujetos se aterro y comenzó a retroceder hasta quedar apoyada contra la pared del fondo.

-No…no…no se acerquen…si…si lo hacen…le…le diré a Raikage-sama-dijo la chica totalmente aterrada.

-Raikage-sama no está en la aldea mocosa, si eres buena con nosotros quizás después te demos una muerte rápida-dijo el que hacía de jefe con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Por…por favor…no…no…no me lastimen-dijo casi suplicando la niña.

-NO te hagas ilusiones, mocosa esta es tu última noche con vida, cuando mueras Raikage-sama nos dará las gracias-dijo otro sujeto.

El que el líder agarro a la niña del pelo y la levanto, la pobre niña dio un grito de dolor, con un rápido movimiento de su kunai el sujeto le rasgo la ropa, la pobre chica aterrada uso su último recurso, mordió al sujeto en la mano, el tipo producto del dolor soltó a la niña quien iba a escapar pero antes que la chica diera un paso el tipo le dio una patada en su estomago y la envió con fuerza contra la pared.

-Jajaja, parece que la gatita tiene aun los dientes afilados-dijo uno de los sujetos burlándose del líder del grupo.

-Se acabo tu suerte mocosa, me da lo mismo violarte viva o muerta-dijo el líder mientras levantaba a la niña por el cuello.

La niña estaba desesperada.

-Por favor…por favor…que…que alguien me ayude-dijo la niña con un hilo de voz.

-Nadie te ayudara puta-dijo el tipo mientras pasaba su lengua por la mejilla de la niña.

-Raikage-sama…Bee-sama…ayúdenme-dijo la niña mientras sus lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Sigue suplicando, quizás deje que vivas un poco mas-dijo el hombre.

-Por favor quien sea ayúdeme…ayúdenme por…-dijo la niña antes de perder el conocimiento.

-¿Quieres ayuda?-dijo una voz en la mente de la niña.

-Si ayúdame por favor-contesto la niña desesperada.

-Segura ¿Qué quieres mi ayuda?-dijo de nuevo la voz.

-Si ayúdame te lo ruego-contesto la chica con miedo.

-Entonces que así sea-respondió la voz.

En el exterior el sujeto se preparaba para violar ala pequeña cuando de repente el chakra de la niña comenzó a escalar rápidamente, los sujetos se asustaron y comenzaron a retroceder.

-Asquerosos, seres humanos-dijo la niña con una voz totalmente diferente a la de ella esta era más grave y tenebrosa.

Los sujetos se aterraron aun más el que estaba por violar a la niña comenzó a temblar de miedo, ya que la chica comenzó a cubrirse con chakra, era de color rojo de repente comenzaron a salir una especie de cola.

-¿Qué hemos hecho?-dijo uno de los sujetos.

-Firmaron su sentencia de muerte-dijo la chica con su nueva voz.

Lo último que vieron los sujetos fue que la chica se abalanzo sobre ellos y con sus manos decapito a los tipos limpiamente, luego dando un gran salto, comenzó a buscar la salida de la aldea, al llegar a la plaza principal una turba esperaba ver como asesinaban a la niña cuando apareció con su nueva apariencia, muchos se aterraron y muchos mojaron su ropa de miedo, la chica abrió la boca y creó una esfera que luego se trago, cuando volvió a abrir la boca un rayo de luz se abrió camino generando un sendero por donde salió la niña con destino desconocido.

Curiosamente era diez de octubre.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones sobre la historia.

Saludos


End file.
